bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
River Pantera
River Pantera is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance River is a slender arrancar. His hair changed from green to a neon color and his hair now runs to his chin. Some of his hair also covers the right side of his face if he doesn't brush it away. His eyes also are a neon color that matches his hair. When he first changed into an arrancar River wears a green cloak, like the one in the picture except it is green. On his left hand River has a black crescent moon tattoo on his palm. River's hollow hole lies in his lower stomach. The remnants of his mask are over his left eye which his covered by his hair. He has two small holes on the bottom of both of his wrists where his vines and crystals come from. River's Espada tattoo is on the bottom of his right wrist right below the holes that his vines and crystals come from. History When he was human, River and his family were in a horrific car crash. The car seemed to hit something invisible and when River looked for his parents after the crash they were gone. From that day on River began to have nightmares every night about weird shadow-like figures with strange masks trying to eat him. One day when he walked home from school he saw one of the masked figures in an alleyway. River thought he was dreaming but the figure chased after him and tried to eat him but only managed to eat his right arm. Years later River died of suspicious causes and was reborn as a hollow. He was just like any normal hollow, he ate souls to survive until he ascended into an adjuchas. As an adjuchas River resembled a black jaguar where he met his closest companion, Katherine, another adjuchas that resembled a jaguar except that she had wings. Katherine and River shared a strange bond that wasn't normally seen in hollows. It was like love but it wasn't. It was more like their souls were attracted to one another. Katherine told River that if one of them ever died that all they should do is look at the moon of Hueco Mundo to remember each other. Katherine and River were constantly harrassed by other adjuchas until one day they killed Katherine and were about to kill River but he began to run away. As he ran an adjuchas with tentacles grabbed him by his mask and accidently tore off his mask turning him into an arrancar. River used his new found abilities to kill the adjuchas to seek revenge for them killing Katherine. As an Arrancar Once River became an Espada he learned that it was Katherine who killed his parents. She had been planning for him to become a hollow since his birth. He still doesn't know why she wants him since she is dead but she has used up the last of her reiatsu to control him so that he can revive her and make her into an arrancar. Now he is on a mission to find a way to resurrect her from the dead. After Laxus defeated the Panther, River regained control of his body. Katherine was supposedly defeated and channelled into a little girl named Willow that River takes care of. As Katherine disappeared she vowed that she could never truly be destroyed. River's appearance also changed after this encounter. Willow Willow was made from Katherine's left over reiatsu along with River's. River treats her like his child. She usually follows behind him on a platform made from roots and wines. She likes to act tough but isn't strong enough to fight anyone. She can make roots and vines like River but she doesn't fight alongside him unless he is defending her. River is very protective over her and won't let anyone hurt her. Powers and Abilities River can use sonido, a green bala, pequisa, a regular green cero and gran rey cero in his resurreccion. Zanpakutō Oakrest River's zanpakuto is long katana that has a green blade and a brown hilt with roots that stick out, to resemble a tree, the roots attach to River's arm making him very hard to disarm. Release command: Bloom In his resurreccion River's demeanor completely changes. He goes from his usual calm, kind self to angry, hostile individual. His green hair grows longer and his body resembles that of Grimmjows resurreccion with the large canines in his mouth, a tail, and sharp panther like claws on his hands and feet. He gains three green stripes on both of his cheeks. His body becomes covered with his hierro that has jaguar spots and markings all over it. His green hair grows in length and runs down to his lower back. Sprout'Pre-release' Sprout is a plant growing construct ability. On the bottom of River's wrists he can grow different types of plants. From vines with thorns all over it, to roots. The vines and roots are strong as the steel from a zanpakuto and cannot be cut easily. River can use the vines to grab onto something to help him dodge or swing through an area (like Spider-man). The roots can be used to push back enemies or to wrap up his enemies. The ability also allows him to create a grass sword. River can also shoot a vine into the ground and have it come back up through the ground to try and grab his opponents foot/ankle to try and trap them. If a vine catches his opponent it can slowly begin to cover their body and create a small coffin like Gaara from Naruto can make with the sand. Amazonita'Post-release' By breaking down minerals in the earth River learned how to create crystals. The crystals are green and very sharp. The size of the crystals range from 1ft to 3ft. The crystals come out of the hole on the bottom of his wrists like his vines do. River uses the crystals in an offensive manner by shooting them like projectiles from his wrists and by covering his lower right arm and hand to use them as a blade. The crystals break after being used once. Ex. If they hit a surface or his opponent. Shading Pedal'Post-release' River creates a large green rose in his hand. He blows on the rose and the pedals scatter, creating a whirlwind of sharp petal that slice through anything they come in contact with. With the base of the rose River can control where the petal whirlwind moves. The whirlwind last 3 turns. The pedals are as sharp as a regular zanpakuto and cut the same way. The pedals cannot hurt River. Locked Ability Water Cloak'Locked' River eventually learns how to manipulate a small amount of water. He begins to carry a small blue gourd that holds water. River can use the water in the gourd to move the water around his arms. With the water around his arms River gains a longer reach, he can redirect projectile attacks aimed at him and a slicing ability.(if the water on his arms hits his opponent) 0CDtViY.png 9HrOnSr.png beZhrda.png o3AHdDn.png Panther Slash'Locked' In his resurreccion River slashes his claws at his opponent and after he finishing slashes with his claw an afterimage with large claws appear overhead of him and slashes at his opponent 3 seconds after his first slash. Tree of Life'Locked' River puts both of his hands into the ground. He puts the roots from his wrists into the ground and a large Baobab tree grows around him. The tree is 50 feet tall and the tree trunk is 10 feet wide. River is in positioned in the base of the tree trunk and controls the tree. The base of the tree has a large opening in the center where River is controlling the tree. He can send out 4 vines from the tree and can only use this ability once per fight. This ability leaves River completely drained. Statistics Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches